Say it With Flowers
by jichulets
Summary: If you need to say something, say it with flowers. Series of one-shots about Zuko, Katara, and lots of flowers.
1. Acacia

**Say it with Flowers**

Author's Notes: This is a series of one-shots based on the meanings of certain flowers. The stories are in no chronological order and unrelated to each other. This story is set during their stay at Zuko's family's house on Ember Island.

_**Acacia**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Has anyone seen Zuko?" Katara asked the small group lounging at the small steps near the courtyard.

"Nope, sorry Sweetness." Toph said.

"Who cares?" Sokka mumbled while nuzzling Suki's neck.

"He's just probably somewhere inside." Aang answered, taking a break from his training.

Katara went inside the house again.

-x-x-x-x-

Katara found him at last, sitting on a rock near the mini-lake at the back of the house.

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned to look at the voice, and seeing it was Katara, looked away.

"Is there something you need, Katara?"

"No, nothing at all. I was just wondering why you suddenly went MIA." She replied. Then she went towards the rock beside the one Zuko was sitting on. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." They went silent for a while.

"I'm… slightly worried about Aang. Will he be able to defeat my father?" Zuko broke the silence.

"Sounds like you have a lot of faith in him." Katara chuckled dryly.

"It's not that. I do have faith in him. I'm just anxious for him. I know you could understand that."

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I do. I feel the same way, you know. And it's not just Aang. I'm worried for everyone else, too. There is a chance someone may get hurt terribly or worse…" She looked at the turtleducks at the lake.

Zuko stood up suddenly. "Can you come with me, Katara?"

"Huh? S-sure."

-x-x-x-x-

"What do you think?" Zuko asked her.

In front of them was a tree with yellow flowers in full bloom.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, smiling. "How come that tree still flourished in an abandoned place?"

"My mother loved this tree. When she died, she asked her most trusted servant to take care of it. But that servant recently died, so no one's been taking care of this tree since."

"What a shame. Anyway, what's this tree called?" She asked, clearly mesmerized by the beautiful tree.

"It's an Acacia tree." He added, "My mother used to tell me that flowers have certain, symbolic meanings." Then he walked to the tree and picked a flower at a branch hanging low. He handed the flower to Katara.

"Here." He mumbled, slightly blushing. She took it, blushing as well.

"What does an Acacia flower mean?" She asked innocently. He just grinned.

"I'll let you know someday."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh come on, tell me."

"Can't you just thank me and get over with it?"

Her features softened into a smile. "Thank you, Zuko."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Secret love**_

-END-

Author's notes: I… kinda liked that one. It's so fluffy. *grins* But I'm afraid Zuko seems kind of OOC. Sorry about that. Anyways, if you want to see the tree in the story, go to: .com/STOCK%20A-B/Acacia%. Google "The Language of Flowers" if you want to know the meanings of flowers. Please review! Thank you!


	2. Ambrosia

**Say it with Flowers**

_**Ambrosia**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She smiled. It was over. The war is finally over. And their little ragtag group, which included the Avatar, a blind earthbender, the banished Fire Nation prince, a Kyoshi warrior, herself and her brother, are still intact. They're all alive. She felt tears fill her eyes, and her smile grew wider and softer.

But she was also relieved for another reason. She was happy, because she had been given another chance. Another chance to say what she needs to say.

"_Katara… are you… afraid that you might die in the war?" Zuko suddenly asked her while they were on their way to the Fire Nation to fight Azula. Katara looked away from him._

"_Of course. Of course I'm afraid to die. But I'm more afraid for everyone else." She paused, and then turned to him. "Aren't you afraid?"_

"_I am. I am afraid, but not of dying. There are… things that I need to say and I'm afraid that if I don't say them now, I'll never have the chance to do so again." He replied, looking at the blue sky._

"_Oh. You mean…you need to say something to Mai?" She mumbled._

"_No, not to Mai. To you." He looked her in the eye._

"_I might die in the war. And I can't bear dying without telling you what I truly feel." Katara felt the beating of her heart speed up. "What I want to say it that… I love you." _

_Katara's jaw dropped. Zuko was in love with her? She can't comprehend it. She didn't answer; she was at a loss for words._

_Zuko tore his eyes away from hers, whispering "I thought so". Before she had the chance to speak, he said "We're here."_

She can't believe how stupid she had been. What if she had died? What if he had died? Then Zuko wouldn't have known what was truly in her heart… What she really feels…

She was sitting by Zuko's bedside, and he was sleeping soundly. She held his hand, the hand of the one who saved her life. Zuko began to stir, and opened his eyes.

"Katara?"

"Zuko, thank Agni you're finally awake." She smiled at him.

"Katara… Why are you here?" Zuko said weakly.

"To watch over you, of course. You had me worried sick."

Even when in a weak state, he still managed to raise one eyebrow. "You don't need to do that just because I 'saved your life'. I took that lightning blow because I wanted to, because I love you. You don't owe me anything. So stop worrying yourself unnecessarily." He withdrew his hand from her grasp. She flinched.

"About that, Zuko, I… never really gave you a proper answer. I was just so surprised that I was at a loss of what to say that time. But Zuko, I want you to know that-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sokka entered.

"Katara, it's time for Dad's healing session."

"Oh. Zuko, I'm sorry, I have to leave, but I'll be back." Then she rushed off with Sokka.

Zuko sighed but somehow was relieved she didn't finish what she was about to say. He didn't think he could have handled her outright rejection. It was then that he noticed a hint of pink at his bedside table. He took it. It was a flower. Then his eyes went wide and he gave a small smile, putting the flower back in its place and closed his eyes. The flower, an ambrosia, slightly swayed with the wind coming from the open window.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Your love is reciprocated**_

-END-

A/N: I kind of suck, don't I? But I just have to write this. I love Zutara. By the way, I'm going to include a picture of the flower in each story, just in case you're curious. Here's the Ambrosia in the story: .. Please review, thank you!


	3. Yellow Tulip

**Say it with Flowers**

_**Yellow Tulip**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He never believed there will come a time that he would wish he was Toph- blind. If he was blind, he wouldn't see what he was seeing now.

There, some feet away from him, under a tree, were Zuko and Katara, locked in a passionate kiss.

She should have been his. She should have been "the Avatar's girl". But somehow, no matter how much love he gave, it just wasn't enough for her. He isn't enough for her. He wanted to hate that Fire Nation prince, but it wasn't his fault, and Aang knew it. He couldn't blame Zuko if he was the one Katara loved. Still, the pain is just too much for him.

He silently walks away from them, from everyone. He wants to cry, to scream, to shout, to destroy everything in front of him. But he can't. He knew he had no right to hurt, to get angry. He was the one who chose to hope she would return his affection. He was the one who decided to pursue her, even when he knew deep inside that she would never turn to look his way. He is now only suffering the consequence of his decisions. All he could do is smile sadly.

He walked and walked, and suddenly, he realized that he is surrounded by yellow flowers. He picks one, and recognizes it. A yellow tulip. He could almost laugh at the irony of it all. He touched its petals, and the petals fell, his tears with it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hopeless love**_

A/N: So yeah. Zutara in Aang's POV. Poor Aang, but he must face the truth. I don't think the ending came out the way I imagined it would, and it kinda sucks. Anyway, I just realized that the links I include in my author's notes don't work. So if you want to see a yellow tulip, just google it. Please review!


	4. White Rose

**Say it with Flowers**

_**White Rose**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had never given her a single red rose. Not once. Not ever.

She sees it everywhere, guys giving the love of their lives red roses. Sokka, her brother, always gives Suki red roses. Even Aang gives Toph a red rose from time to time, even if he knows she'll just punch him out the window or something. She knew what a red rose symbolizes- love. If you give someone a red rose, it's like saying "I love you" to that person. And the color red is just dreadfully romantic. As a child, she had always dreamed of getting red roses from a guy. But Zuko, no matter how many times he tells her he loves her, has never ever given her a red rose. However, he does shower her with white roses. She appreciates it every time Zuko gives her a white rose, but sometimes she wonder why he chose white instead of red. She had always thought white roses are for sad occasions, like funerals, for example. She can't help but wonder sometimes if Zuko thinks their relationship is sad as well.

-x-x-x-x-

They were just walking near the market place, and he notices that her eyes are fixed on a couple some distance away from them. The boy bashfully handed the girl a single red rose, and Zuko notices the wistfulness in Katara's eyes. He knows she adores red roses. He knows she's just waiting for him to give her one someday. But as much as he loves her, he's just not going to do so.

"Zuko?" Her voice brought him out of his musings.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you…erm…What I wanted to ask is… uhm…" She mumbled.

"Just say it."

"Why don't you give me red roses?" She blurted out, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Oh. Well, I just don't like them."

"But… you do know they symbolize love, right?" Zuko smirked.

"Yes, I know. And yes, I also realize you're a hopeless romantic, hence your fondness for red roses." Then Zuko saw a stall selling flowers. "Wait here." When he came back, he was carrying a bouquet of white roses. "Here."

"Oh. Uhm, thank you, Zuko." Katara accepted the flowers, but Zuko noticed her hesitation and confusion.

"Don't tell me you'd actually prefer the red ones over these beautiful white roses." Zuko took a step closer to her.

"It's not that! It's just…" Her voice faded away, not really knowing how to explain her dilemma. Zuko then spoke, his voice serious.

"Red is romantic, but red is also… volatile. Unstable. It's like saying 'I love you' now but without the promise of making it last. That is how I see red roses, Katara. You only give them to someone if you're simply planning to 'live in the moment', as they say. It's somehow as if you know that there is still a possibility that your feelings might change. It may not be how others see it, but that is how I interpret it. That's why I can't bear to give you those no matter how much you want them." Katara blushed and opened her mouth to reply, but Zuko pressed a finger to her lips. "Wait, let me finish."

"You'd probably want to know why I chose white instead. I learned something interesting about white roses from Uncle. I don't know why he knows this, but I'm glad he does. He told me that white roses symbolize…eternal love. Pure, everlasting love. Something steady, something unchanging. And that is how I love you, Katara." He smiled as he finished. Katara's eyes were shining with tears and she put her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Zuko. I love you, too. I love you so much." As she pulled away, Zuko pressed his lips to hers, sealing their promise of forever with a kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Eternal love**_

-END-

A/N: Okaaay. I hated that. I didn't want to put it up, but I'm running out of ideas for this series. I was actually cringing while putting this up. I just had to write something about white roses. Zuko's opinion is actually my own opinion on the matter. So there. Sorry if you didn't like it. But please, don't be too hard. I already know it sucks. No need to put salt on the wound. Do review, by all means.


End file.
